


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 21

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Friendship, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hallucinations, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Season 1 or 2, Sick Character, Sickfic, female whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Stupid fever. How dare it make her this sick. She should be searching for her family right now, she was getting closer, she knows it.
Relationships: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 21

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own experiences with severe fever hallucinations as a child, which were always interesting to say the least.

Stupid fever. How dare it make her this sick. She should be searching for her family right now, she was getting closer, _she knows it_. But now she’s stuck in bed and Shiro’s being a jerk and won’t let her leave either (and Pidge has tried at least three times so far).

Her thoughts become a jumbled mess soon after that, anger and fatigue and fever mixing in a deadly combination that drains her energy and shuts her eyes before she can even fight it.

When Pidge wakes again, the world is _off_. She’s so hot and her vision slowly turns and spins around. Her whole body is tilting in place, like she’s floating with her bed. It’s both disorienting and comforting. She shifts in her bed and faces the wall. The wall is, is. Something’s _wrong_ with it. It’s too dark and deep and too much, like it’s reaching out and touching her. Her stomach sloshes around and her mouth waters.

Pidge closes her eyes and takes a quivering breath. There’s a strange force pressing on her from the side and she can feel the wall hovering over her again. Why won’t it leave her alone?

She suddenly hears chatter outside her door. It’s mom and dad and they’re talking about plants and she hears Matt’s voice in the distance. Maybe they’ll come in her room and talk to her too.

Her door opens and the bright light hurts her eyes until it goes away once they step inside. But now it’s too dark and Pidge is dizzy and she can’t really see who it is. But their voice is feminine and soothing. _Mom_. She’s happy mom is here now.

Pidge remembers the wall again when it presses down on her and her stomach rolls. “Mom? The-the wall, it’s bad. I don’t like it. Make it stop…” And she pushes at it.

A pause, then gentle hands hold her face. “Look at me instead Pidge. That’s right, look at me. Everything will be fine, I will not let it harm you.”

Pidge feels fingers in her hair and she relaxes. _That’s right, mom and dad and Matt are here now. Everything’s okay._ And she falls asleep.


End file.
